


”..what are you doing?”

by Hotarukunn



Series: Minor Canon Fics and Drabbles [8]
Category: Yankee-kun to Megane-chan
Genre: Explicit Language, Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi finds out about her brother's relationship and pesters him about it. Then she gets some perfect blackmail-material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	”..what are you doing?”

**Author's Note:**

> Some random stuff made up while I'm reading through the manga, since I don't remember how far I'd read and all.  
> Also, I suck at making up titles, so this one is sort of something one of them says.

”Daaichi, get up, it's morniing. You'll be late.”

Shinagawa Kairi, the older sister of the delinquent Shinagawa Daichi, threw open the door to her younger brother's room, and stomped inside. With toothbrush in her mouth, she kicked at the figure of her brother.

”Shut up..” Daichi glared at her. ”Can't you see people're sleepi—shit.” He cut himself off, and Kairi raised an eyebrow. ”What'd you do now, you idiot?” she asked. She tilted her head to the side, and without warning, grabbed the bed sheets and yanked them off of her brother, who yelped in surprise. ”Wait, wait.” She stared. ”You've suddenly gone over to guys now?”

Daichi's face flushed, both at the words and the fact that the other occupant in the bed pressed closer to him after the cold that engulfed them after the blankets vanished. ”Th-th-th-this is—sorta—”  
”Wait, I've seen this guy before.” Kairi stated, and when she reached out to shake him awake, Daichi grabbed her wrist. ”Don't bother him.”  
”Ho-hou~” Kairi smirked. ”You're that into him?” She kicked at Daichi again, and he turned around. ”Put on some freakin' panties, idiot!”  
”What, it's embarrassing for the little boy to be around his sister when she's not wearing clothes? Man up, Daichi. You're just some silly little boys, anyway.” She kicked him again for good measure. Daichi glared at her from the bed.

”So, how long've you been a homo?” Kairi asked, and Daichi huffed. ”I'm _not_ a homo.” he growled out. Kairi raised an eyebrow. ”But you're sleeping with a guy. And you're a guy. I'd count that as homo.”  
”Well, I _don't_. There ain't any other guys besides Izumi that I'm into.”  
”So it's basically 'gay for you', right? For him. Yeah, right, you're totally a homo, Daichi.”  
”Shut the fuck up, I keep telling you you're wrong, dumbass!”  
Daichi froze at the expression on his sister's face. _Shit!_ Screw-up! ”Ow!!” he yelped when his sister grabbed him in a sudden headlock. ”I _said_ , Daichi, how long've you been homo?”  
”For five months! I've been dating him for five months, alright!? You fucking—ow ow ow ow ow—!!”

****ShinaIzu****

Izumi Gaku blinked tiredly, and when he found a chill wrapped around him, he rubbed his eyes to see what was going on. ”Shinagawa..?” he asked, and he paused when he saw his fellow student council vice-president collapsed in a weirdly-shaped heap on the floor. ”..what are you doing?”  
”Shut up..” Daichi muttered, flopping down on his back with a groan. ”You seriously have no awareness when you're asleep, shit, man.”  
Gaku shrugged. ”I can't keep track on what you do all the time, pea-brain.”  
”Oh really, yeah, who the fuck cares. I can take care of myself, y'know.” Daichi glared at Gaku. ”Ass-fuck.”  
Gaku's foot met Daichi's face, and they both glared at each other. ”I _seriously_ don't get why I kep hanging around you.” He muttered, then he froze as Daichi grabbed his foot and licked. ”Nngh—Wha—You—!”  
Daichi grinned, and nibbled at the hollow of Gaku'f foot. ”Revenge,” he said, and when he bit down onto the skin, Gaku startled and yelped. Daichi's grin widened at the blush on Gaku's face. ”So cute, Izumi.”  
”Sh—shut up, fucking stupid—ghn..!” He flopped down onto the bed, and grabbed a pillow to press over his face. No way was he letting that smug bastard see his face like this!

****ShinaIzu****

”Daichi! I told you you'd be late for school—oh my god.” Kairi stopped in her tracks when she saw her brother and that other boy laying curled up by each other. Though Daichi had bloody scratches on his cheek and over his back, and the other boy was coveredin hickies and bite marks, that was one hell of a cute image – if not slightly disturbing to see her own brother completely naked in bed like that.  
”What the hell,” she slipped her cell-phone out of her pocket, and snapped a picture of the two. ”expect blackmail, cuties~” she sang to herself as she took several different pictures. Then she grabbed a blanket and threw over them, and slipped out of the room. But seriously, Daichi should learn to use the lock, especially if he was going to have sex. Kairi was one thing, but if their parents saw this.... That would be a most interesting situation, but that could wait. She could bribe Daichi into a lot of things by threatening to tell their parents.  
Kairi snickered to herself, and went to transfer the photos to her computer before going to school.

****END****


End file.
